


Returns and Revelations

by saya4haji



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has had enough of the pining, Alex intervenes, Angst, Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji
Summary: Cat Grant returns to National City to save her media Empire following Andrea, Lex and Leviathan's machinations. Alex can't stand the unresolved sexual tension and useless lesbian pining anymore so she goes to have a chat with Cat Grant about Kara.A character study of Kara and Cat.
Relationships: Cat Grant&Alex Danvers, Implied Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 211





	Returns and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> I had a lazy Sunday reading the Supercat works of Argyle_S and it really reminded me of why I loved Supercat as the original Supergirl ship that started it all. Supercat began my love of this fandom and I decided I needed to finally write some Supercat of my own. Reflecting my mood at the minute and the current state of the show, it's angsty. 
> 
> This is a completed one shot. Yes I actually mean that this time. 
> 
> As usual with any of my works, anyone who wants to pick up and use this one shot as a prompt is welcome to do so just drop a note of acknowledgement. I wrote this as a character study and it does everything I wanted it to. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it.

Alex Danvers marches into Catco like a woman going to war. Hardened war correspondents, security and every civilian who catches sight of Alex’s stone cold expression flinches and averts their eyes. Their instincts whisper that they should not draw the attention of the pissed off predator walking in their building.

Getting into Catco had been a simple affair. The RFID readers for employee access were child’s play to hack. Alex may not be a coding or hacking genius like Brainy or Winn but she was still one of the most intelligent people on earth and working for the DEO as a black ops specialist as well as a xeno biologist had given her a varied set of skills. An hour of concerted effort and borrowing the ID printer in work had made it rather simple to clone Cat Grant’s access pass.

Cat Grant. The Devil of All Media as far as Alex is concerned. After three years of relative peace, Cat Grant has reappeared in National City in a blaze of dramatic glory that has set the city and the media alight. Following Andrea Rojas indictments for collusion with Leviathan and the global collapse of Obsidian Tech, she had been forced to sell Catco to try and salvage what she could of her VR company. Alex almost feels sorry for Andrea but is simultaneously glad that her work will be restricted to training and medical applications of the Obsidian Lenses in the future. Typical of federal government that they only move to regulate new technology and industry after it almost causes an extinction level event.

By all reports Cat Grant had purchased a majority share of Catco back at a bargain discount price. Following Andrea’s public embarrassment and her clickbait tabloid running of Catco, the Catco and Tribune brands had been seriously damaged, as well as devalued.

Some estimates put the worth of Catco at a mere 40% of what Cat Grant had sold it to Lena Luthor for three years ago. A profit the billionaire ‘Queen of All Media’ made light of when she spilled scorn on being pleased with being able to purchase her lifetime’s work back at a paupers price.

Catco only learned of Cat’s return when a department heads meeting was called and Cat sauntered in as though three years hadn’t passed. The meeting that followed was being talked about only in whispers and was colloquially being called the Monday Morning Massacre.

Cat Grant had eviscerated the weak department heads who she held responsible for allowing Andrea Rojas in driving her Media Empire to the brink of collapse and for reducing what was once a world leading news outlet to a mere step above sensationalist nonsense.

When the meeting ended, Cat had fired eight of the fourteen department heads and had apparently already had their replacements moving into their offices while the meeting was ongoing. Seasoned Journalists, Managers, Editors and Writers whom she had poached from some of the greatest news outlets in the country has answered the call of Cat Grant. A further fifty-eight junior and intern employees, including photographers, reporters and junior editors were also summarily dismissed. Word circulated that over a hundred other employees from secretaries to senior department heads had been given official warnings.

The entire online section had been fired. Cat’s vitriol at what she called the click-bait millennials, spreading misinformation in her name and purveyors of viral content for the shallow minded Neanderthals had been gutted. An entirely new staff had been drafted in with strict instructions that all advertising content for the online operations were to be re-evaluated to ensure they matched Catco’s strict content and ethos guidelines, all online articles and content were to be content driven and the editorial bloggers were warned that puff pieces and trending topics were no longer enough to warrant their fat pay checks.

Cat’s return and changes had caused a storm of controversy, lit a fire under Cacto and seen their stock prices surge as confidence was immediately boosted by her swift and merciless actions to bring the drifting ship of Catco back on course.

This would all have been a wonderful thing. Something Alex would have celebrated as a victory for the city. The return of facts-based media and news could only be good for National City, but for the fact that it also meant the return of Cat Grant and the inevitable effect that had on Kara.

Kara was caught totally flat footed by Miss Grant’s return, and while she had preened under the few words of praise Cat rained down on Kara as one of the few lights that remained at Catco during her absence, that was not enough to detract from the other less positive effects it had on her.

The recognition of Kara’s Pulitzer had boosted her confidence, but Cat’s return has seemingly driven Kara back to old habits of rambling, blushing, avoidance and sullen moods of melancholy that Alex has no means of shaking her sister from.

Cat Grant has always been a complicated topic for her sister, but Alex had thought with time and distance that Kara had made her peace with her.

How wrong Alex was.

Alex had spent years seeing Kara’s regard for Cat Grant evolve through many phases: starry eyed wonder, abject fear, awe, collegial respect, fond reverence, tentative friendship, hero worship, camaraderie, a shy crush and then finally repressed, unrequited love.

Just thinking about it gives Alex a headache.

When Cat had decided to ‘dive’ and abandon Kara when she needed Cat most it had broken something in her sister. Kara was used to losing people, but losing someone she loved and whom she had come to depend on in such a thoughtless and seemingly careless manner had deeply wounded Kara.

Alex knows that Kara had been preparing to admit her feelings to Cat, as unrequited as she believed them to be, but before she could even have the small relief of having her feelings acknowledged and politely rejected in favour of maintaining their cordial friendship, Cat absconded from the city. She left yet another hole in Kara’s heart.

With Cat’s return Alex has seen all of Kara’s old conflicts return. Her usually radiant smile has dimmed. Her enthusiasm for her job as a seeker of truth and investigative reporter is dimmed by the cloud of Cat Grant’s seeming indifference to Kara.

Alex can’t let this continue. As much as Kara says she is fine, that she loves having Cat back and so close by, Alex knows better. Alex can see that all of the feelings she had thought Kara had gotten over were really just buried and hidden, waiting to resurface and wound her sisters’ heart anew. Seeing Cat every day. Talking to her, being her friend and yet never being more than that, while still fearing that Cat may up sticks at any moment and disappear again, had Kara dangerously distracted and unacceptably distressed.

Alex swipes her cloned access card through Cat’s private elevator access panel. The elevator doors open and Alex steps into the roomy lift that smells faintly of expensive perfume and the even more expensive leather which panels the walls.

Alex sits on the divinely cushiony bench and watches as the floor dial pings through numbers as it rapidly ascends the building towards the top floor. To the dragon’s den.

Alex is quietly impressed by the opulence and by the engineering that has the expediated elevator rising with nothing more than a whisper of movement.

The ceiling is dotted with small LED lights like a solar system has been captured in the roof. A dial above the floor selection panel offers the ability to dim or brighten the lights (Alex secretly thinks this is for managing Cat’s hangover) and the doors are backed by mirrors that meet seamlessly where the elevator doors dovetail together.

Considering Cat has only been back two weeks, Alex is impressed with how quickly she has managed to reinstate and redecorate her private elevator with such high quality and precision. Rolling her eyes, Alex can’t help but think of how Cat surely made a dramatic show of demanding this elevator be a top priority, so she didn’t have to share space with the peons and their Axe body spray.

Considering the level of fear and awe that Cat inspires, the employees of Catco are probably just as pleased that Cat has her own elevator.

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors whisper open. Alex can immediately see the entire floor of the bullpen freeze. Heads swivel to Cat’s goldfish bowl of an office where she sits regal as a queen and back to her private elevator. Heads lean back to peer into the elevator and spot Alex sitting casually on Cat Grant’s Italian leather bench in combat boots, jeans, and her leather jacket.

The entire floor goes eerily quiet and heads duck as though preparing for the inevitable explosion when Cat realizes some plebeian has hijacked her elevator.

The fear and building tension is almost palpable, a few hunched shoulders seem to quiver at their desks.

Alex stands in a single lithe movement and steps towards the elevator’s doors to offer the floor a better view of the badass who just dared challenge their boss.

The muted horror finally seems to catch Cat’s attention and she lifts her head from the papers she is eviscerating with a red pen, intent on investigating what has caused her entire floor of worker ants to dare fall silent while on her dime.

Cat’s eyes lock on Alex Danvers stony face. The two women’s eyes seem fixed in an unwavering contest of dominance.

Eventually, growing tired of the charade, Cat cocks her left brow, sets her pen down and leans back in her chair with steepled fingers.

Alex smirks and strides across the floor until she is adjacent to Kara’s old desk where a mousy brunette sits with a terrified expression as though Doomsday himself had just stepped off the elevator.

“Alex Danvers to see Miss Grant,” Alex intones.

The poor assistant startles as though burned. Her mouth gapes like a fish out of water for a moment and her eyes dart back to the private elevator that Alex has just left.

“Um, uh, yes. One moment, “the poor assistant babbles before frantically clicking the mouse on her computer.

Her eyebrows draw together in a frightened frown, “Um Miss Danvers, you don’t seem to have an appointment. Er, you could make one if you could explain the reason for your visit.”

Alex smirks again and leans forwards to place her hands on the nervous girl’s desk, “Oh, I know I don’t have an appointment but I am sure Miss Grant will be more than willing to speak with me.”

The assistant gulps and glances between her computer, the mildly interested face of Miss Grant in her office and Alex.

Alex feels a swell of guilt in her gut for placing this poor girl in such an uncomfortable position.

Frowning for but a moment the mousy brunette seems to come to a decision. Her curled shoulders straighten, and her jaw tightens. She forces herself to meet Alex’s eyes with only the barest hint of an uncomfortable flinch as she forcefully states, “No-one gets to see Miss Grant without an appointment. No exceptions unless you’re on her list, which you, Miss Danvers, are not.”

Alex fights the urge to smile at the young woman, proud in a perverse way at her bravery and slightly impressed. Perhaps this hidden metal is the reason Kara seems to like this girl and has been so willing to help her keep her job as Cat’s assistant these last two weeks.

Alex bites down on a snarky reply that she bets a different Miss Danvers is on that list of automatic entrance without an appointment, but decides that baiting the girl is cruel.

Alex is about to tell the assistant to buzz Cat and tell her she is here on urgent business. The power play and redundancy of such an act is ridiculously childish, but a necessary part of this game. Alex has just invaded Cat’s territory after all.

That plan is cut short when the distinct clicking of heels across marble floors sounds and Alex stands to see Cat has vacated her desk and is approaching the glass doors to her office.

Cat opens the door with a pointed look at Alex.

The poor assistant opens her mouth to defend herself or to offer to call security perhaps, but Cat forestalls this with a raised hand, “Return to your work Gerty. I will deal with the troublesome and impolite thorn that is Agent Scully.”

Alex’s mouth stretches into a smile that is all teeth and challenge, “Unlike my sister, I don’t answer to names that aren’t my own Kitty Cat. I am here as Alex Danvers, address me as such or I will see how many cat puns I can use to refer to you in public for the rest of my life.”

Cat’s eyes narrow and her face morphs into a glare that could sour milk. The floor behind Alex seems to take in a collective gasp of shock.

Cat’s eyes flicker behind Alex and then back to her challenging grin. Something in Cat’s shoulder’s shift and her eyes flit in the direction of Kara’s empty office. Alex has purposefully used her own name and no titles to denote that this meeting is nothing official and Cat seems to acknowledge that fact with a small nod before she grits out, “Let’s not devolve into childish threats Miss Danvers. Come in, I have a feeling we have things to discuss, not least how you gained access to my private elevator.”

Alex nods back slightly and steps forward, “Quite.”

Cat glides to the side and Alex slips into her office.

With a sweeping glance Cat declares, “Gerty, hold my calls. Everyone else, get back to work!”

The bullpen startles and people rush off as they scurry like frightened mice trying to escape Miss Grant’s poisonous glare.

Cat turns and closes her door.

“The balcony?” Cat asks with a negligent flick of her fingers in the direction of the French doors leading to her newly renovated balcony.

Alex glances over Cat’’s shoulder and grimaces at the glass walls and employees who are stealing glances into the office.

“Probably a good idea,” Alex replies as she strides towards the balcony.

Cat follows at a more sedate pace and finds Alex already ensconced in a comfortable designer rattan chair at the circular glass table off to the right of the balcony.

Cat glides to take the chair opposite Alex, “Make yourself comfortable Miss Danvers. I would offer you a drink, but considering you have already abused my hospitality by visiting unannounced and by breaching my buildings security, I think you can do without.”

Alex smiles thinly before tossing the blank RFID card across the glass table.

“It’s a clone of your access card. You can destroy it, or keep it for yourself as a spare. You should really get someone to upgrade your security.”

Cat lifts the blank card with a sigh, “Since the cardigan hobbit Whitt departed it has been difficult to find people of quality to deal with such matters.”

Alex snorts, “I know you know his name was Winn Miss Grant. It won’t kill you to say it. I can have someone come down and do a security upgrade if you want. Considering, Andrea, Lex and Leviathan were all up in your network for over a year it seems like a good idea.”

Cat’s grimace is more pronounced this time, “I was a world class journalist for 30 years, of course I know his name was Winn, just as I know Gerty’s real name is Geraldine. It’s a power move, one that is getting slightly outdated I admit, but has become habit from a time when I was one of the first women in this industry to reach the heights I have. Every little advantage and power move was useful once, and it is hard to break such habits. As to your colleagues helping with security, that will be a hard no. While I am sure they are competent I would have to wonder what little back doors or surprises your agency might slip into Catco’s servers while they had the chance. Besides, I have a brilliant young man straight out of MIT coming onboard from the end of next month whom I am assured will give even your best and brightest a run for their money. No poaching!”

Alex grins unrepented, “I look forward to testing the systems when he is done and I can neither confirm nor deny what my agency may or may not do if given access to your servers.”

Cat snorts.

Silence descends between the two women. Cat scrutinises Alex Danver’s who seems completely at ease in the uncomfortable silence. Her red hair shines in the bright morning sun as she gazes across the balcony at the city below.

The silence becomes heavy and as loathe as Cat Grant is to give into such a basic interrogation technique she breaks first, “Is Kara okay?”

Alex slowly turns back to Cat and examines the Queen of all Media before softly replying, “An interesting first question. Kara is on assignment following up with Lex’s latest victims as I am sure you are aware.”

Cat grits her teeth in annoyance at the non-answer, “Why are you here Miss Danvers? Your laboured refusal to use your official title implies this is a personal rather than work matter, so I would rather you drop the dramatics and get on with whatever you need to say. I have a media Empire to resurrect.”

Alex cocks her head to the side in a gesture that sharply reminds Cat of Kara, “What are your intentions with my sister?”

Cat’s eyes go wide and she chokes on air, sputtering for words for the first time in her life, “W-what? What the hell are you implying?” Cat snarls.

Alex sighs as though Cat’s outrage is a tiresome nuisance rather than the dangerous beast that has unmanned ex-husbands and toppled world leaders.

“I am implying that there is something between you and my sister, and I want to know if I need to be prepared to pick up the pieces again if you decide to tuck tail and run off again.”

Colour rises in Cat’s cheeks and her hands curl into fists, her perfectly French manicured nails screeching across the glass table like a tigress’ claws being retracted.

“There is not now, and never has been anything between your sister and I. Nothing more than a strictly professional, employee/employer, mentor and mentee relationship. How dare you imply anything so sordid.”

“Bullshit!” Alex spits.

Cat rears back as though slapped but before she can launch into her tirade Alex ploughs onwards, “I am not saying there was ever anything sordid going on between you and my sister, but to say your relationship was strictly professional is a crock of crap. How many employees have you allowed to spend time with Carter, to impinge on your private life, to give you advice, to hug you, to share dinner and coffee with, to support through global catastrophes and have heart to hearts with on this very balcony.”

Cat sucks in a harsh breath and her eyes become calculating, “Kara and I have not had heart to hearts…” Cat begins but is cut off yet again by Alex banging her fist on the table.

“Give it a rest Cat. I know you know. Kara knows you know, and I have a stack of NDA forms you will sign the next day I see you. This mutual pact of silence bullshit ends now. Your relationship with my sister, with Supergirl, is anything but professional. Now, what are your intentions?”

For the second time in her life Cat Grant is left momentarily speechless. Sure, she has known Kara is Supergirl for years, but ever since her massive mistake and aborted attempt to force the girl to become the hero full time, to push her away so she could ignore her growing feelings for Kara, Cat has been resigned to playing the game of ignorance. To have that veil of safety ripped away and to be confronted with Kara’s real identity by her sister has left her wrong footed.

Cat rallies as she tries to pull herself together and reassert her equilibrium, “I will admit, Kara and I are friends. Good friends, but nothing more. Kara may have been upset when I left National City to explore new ventures three years ago, but I think you are overestimating the issue. I did not run away. I sought new challenges and Kara has always been a sensitive girl. I am sure she survived the distancing of our friendship just fine. As to the future…I found my time away from National City dissatisfying in several ways. I got to spend less time with Carter because of my travels and being the press Secretary for POTUS, I missed my home, my empire, and the few friends I have here. I have no intention of leaving again.”

Alex listens closely to every word Cat Grant speaks. Her jaw works and her eyes flicker as though she is pulling apart every single word. Cat shifts slightly in discomfort before she catches herself. Being the sole focus of Alex Danvers attention is a uniquely disquieting experience.

“I am hoping that you are lying to me Miss Grant, or lying to yourself,” Alex states soberly.

Cat can feel her eyebrows rising in curious disbelief, “Excuse me?”

Alex sighs, she drags her two hands across her face in despair, “I need your word Miss Grant that what I say next will never leave this balcony. I need you to give me your word, on Carter’s life.”

Cat freezes, the enormity and seriousness of what Alex is saying hits her. What the hell could possibly be so serious that Alex would demand she swear on Carter, one of the only things in this life she truly loves.

Cat’s eyes narrow. In her mind she curses the curiosity that made her a world class journalist because it is driving her to know what Alex has to say. She has a tiny inkling, a shadow of a hope, but before it can rise up she crushes it.

With merest of nods Cat agrees, “I have been accused of many character flaws in my lifetime Miss Danvers but being unable to keep my word, or a secret, is not one of them. You have my word.”

Alex hesitates for a moment and then sighs and leans back in the rattan chair, “You claim that your relationship with my sister has only ever been friendship. I am sorry to dissuade you of that notion, but you are wrong. At least on Kara’s behalf.”

Cat’s stomach seems to drop, her heart thunders in her ears. It is impossible, it can’t possibly be what Alex is implying.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Cat seeks to clarify, her knuckles turning white as she grips the arms of the expensive rattan chair.

Alex’s eyes seem to blaze with sudden fire, “Don’t play dumb Miss Grant. You know exactly what it implies. My sister was in love with you three years ago. She had feelings for you, and probably still does judging by how skittish and distracted she has been since your return.”

Cat’s mouth has gone as dry as the Sahara. She feels suddenly light headed and as though the world is moving at a speed she can’t keep up with. Her mind is a maelstrom of thoughts and denials. Her eyes narrow on Alex and then flit around the balcony. This must be a test for the DEO or a prank, a terrible, terrible joke. She has fallen in the shower this morning and is in a coma having some strange hallmark lucid dream. It’s not possible.

Cat surveys herself: she can feel the scratchy rattan chair biting into her palms as she holds onto it for dear life, she can feel the pinch of pain from her uncomfortable $600 Gucci heels and the dull pain behind her eyes from reading the travesty of an opinion piece that she had been correcting when Alex arrived. This is real.

Dry swallowing and desperately trying to marshal her thoughts, Cat croaks in a voice that she would ordinarily be embarrassed about the weakness of, “Impossible. I’m old enough to be her mother. I’m her boss. I- I sniped and snarked at her for two years. Don’t be ridiculous Miss Danvers. I am an investigative journalist and woman of power. I have seen my fair share of crushes in my time and Kara never showed any sign of – of those sorts of feelings.”

Alex smiles sadly, “I don’t rightly understand it either Miss Grant. In the beginning when Kara started working for you and would discuss you with me, I often found myself wanting to march up here and slap you. I still don’t fully understand it, but for Kara, and for Supergirl, you became a friend. She understood you in a way I don’t, and she seemingly sees something beyond the ‘Boss Bitch’ persona you show to the world. Kara defended you, extolled your virtues, your wisdom, your charity, and your beauty. She was terribly embarrassed about her crush on you when I called her out on it, she tried to deny it. I am sure though that she had fallen for you, but that she thought that it was unrequited, after all she was ‘just’ an assistant. Nevertheless, I think she had planned to confess to you. I think she thought that you were a good enough friend, cared for her enough, that you would have let her down gently and then she could acknowledge the feeling and try to move one. Alas, you pulled that disappearing act before she could, and I think she has been nursing a broken heart ever since.”

Cat’s mind frantically tries to review her memories, tries to find any hint that Kara felt even a fraction of what Alex has described. Sure, they had shared confidences, worked late together, shared meals and spent time with Carter together, but Kara is always friendly and generous with her time. It was friendship, nothing more. Cat loved those times together, loved being the centre of Kara’s attention for even the briefest of times but she knows she was not the source of her true happiness.

Cat clears her throat, “You must be mistaken. Kara was pursuing James Olsen. He is the one who made her smile, made her happy, he was an appropriate romantic interest…”

Alex laughs harshly, “James was fucking convenient. He was a friend who knew Kara’s secret thanks to her big mouthed cousin, and he was in a committed relationship with Lucy. James was a safe choice, someone she could moon over and distract herself with while she denied her feelings for you. She was always safe in the knowledge it wouldn’t be anything more because James had Lucy. James was the Ken Doll, the plastic idea of what Kara thought she should want to fit in, to be normal. She loved the idea of him, nothing more. How was Kara to know James would do something dumb like ditch Lucy to try and be with her? She was mortified and totally taken off guard. Her safe romantic interest to distract her from you suddenly became this dangerous reality. Kara doesn’t realize the effect she has on people, the way she makes them love her. James and her barely shared a single kiss before they were over.”

Cat knew that Kara and James had not worked out, but she had no clue that it had come to absolutely nothing. Before she left there had been every sign that they were moving towards being a serious couple. If what Alex says is true then Cat severely miscalculated.

“Be that as it may. The idea that Kara and James’ failed relationship was caused by some form of crush on me is quite the leap. Kara defends everyone, always wants to see the best in people and I was no exception. Any positive endorsement or compliments she shared with you about me were nothing more than her usual sunny Danvers positivity I am sure.”

Alex looks annoyed now, anger darkens her face, “For someone who is meant to be so perceptive you are acting wilfully obtuse. Kara was heartbroken when you left, she may not have said it outright, but I know my sister.”

Cat feels her defences rising and hears her blood rushing in her ears. This can’t be, it can’t be true. If it was true then the last three years were for nothing. If it was true then it made things so much worse because it still couldn’t be. Cat Grant always said that you should never be angry at work. She claimed that, as a woman, anger allowed men to belittle you and dismiss you as a ‘hysteric woman.’ Yet, Cat was famous for her temper because she wielded it as a weapon. She used it to defend herself, and when things got too close or breached her walls then she lashed out with cutting words and vicious sarcasm.

The acid of that defence builds behind Cat’s teeth and before she can think better of it she finds her mouth moving and spewing forth the hateful words she needs to defend herself and reject Alex’s revelations, “Yes, Kara was so heart broken at my absence she fell into bed with Mone-El. She became the famous ‘gal-pal’ of Lena Luthor and swans around this very office giving soft smiles to William Dey.”

The words are delivered with sneering hatred and spite, Cat can feel her face contort into a hateful mask and for a brief moment she imagines that she looks exactly like her evil mother.

Alex flinches back as though struck but then rears up, her anger firing on all cylinder to match Cat Grant and defend her sister.

Alex leans forward and points at Cat with an accusatory finger, stabbing at her with each accusation she delivers in a cold calculating tone, “You ran off, and when you did, you left a hole in my sisters life and in her heart. She tried fruitlessly to fill it, often in the unhealthiest manner possible. Yes, she started a relationship with Mon-El. A relationship that was so toxic and unhealthy I genuinely worried for my sister. Mon-El treated Kara like shit. He was a misogynist and a hedonist. He didn’t love my sister so much as he saw her as a convenient protector and a conglomeration of body parts where he could stick his dick.-“

Cat visibly flinches at Alex’s crude language and the vulgar image that flashes into her mind. Alex continues though undeterred.

“-He belittled her, he poked and picked at her self-confidence. He made her question her identity as a woman, as a Kryptonian and as a hero. He used emotional manipulation to make her think a relationship with him was better than being alone for the rest of her life and he used her desire to please people and to fit in to take advantage of her physically and emotionally. He was not worthy of her.”

Cat flinches back as though slapped and all colour drains from her face, “No, no it can’t have been that bad. Mon-El was a hero too and you would never have allowed him to…”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Alex cries. “My sister was hurting and being with the idiot, as self-destructive as it was, made her feel something! She tried to fill the hole you left with something shallow. Mon-El at least wanted her, at least he was here and anyone who tried to stop her, to talk sense into Kara she shot us down and only defended him more. We were fucking powerless. Mon-El was only a hero because it gave him another way to manipulate Kara. Something she did as a duty, as a privilege, as a calling, he did to have more power over my sister. He cheapened it, did it for thrills and accolades to massage his ego. His leaving was the best thing that ever happened to her because he was hurting her so much and she would have let him continue to hurt her because at least he was here, at least he made her feel something!”

Cat’s mind and heart rebels at these truths. She can feel the unshed tears in her eyes. No, it cannot have been like that, it can’t have been that bad!

“Lena…” Cat began woodenly as she tries to deny Alex.

Alex cuts her off again with a sneer, “A poor substitute. At least before she went semi-evil with her brother, before she had her come to Jesus moment, Lena was somewhat good for Kara but not good enough. Lena filled my sister’s office with flowers, bought this multi-million dollar media conglomerate for her and my sister was still oblivious. She basked in the attention, in having an underdog to fight for and the friendship Lena offered, but again it wasn’t what she really wanted. Lena used to flirt with Kara outrageously before the whole secret identity debacle, but Kara was oblivious, she had no interest. Kara might have described Lena as good and wonderful but she never reached even a fraction of the regard she held for you.”

Cat’s mind conjures the glossy tabloid images of Kara on Lena’s arm at a gala a year ago. The roiling jealousy she had felt at how good a couple she thought they looked, how natural Lena fit on Kara’s toned, young arm. Two women, so beautiful and powerful. One tan and bright like the sun, the other pale like the moon: they complimented. Cat had wanted to howl and cry when she first saw the picture but the smile on Kara’s face at convinced Cat that Kara was happy. Kara had looked happy, and the thought of Kara’s happiness had kept Cat away. Cat convinced herself that no matter how much she may want to return, Kara’s happiness came first. Even if Cat couldn’t bare to witness it second hand on a magazine cover, never mind up close and personal in the same city.

“I had no idea, I should have guessed that the international drivel that passes as news outlets had misrepresented Kara and Lena’s relationship,” Cat admits quietly.

Cat can’t help her eyes flicking back towards her office and the bullpen beyond where she knows Willian Dey is working diligently at his desk. Cat’s knee jerk reaction had been to sack him along with the rest of the idiots when she regained control of her Empire two weeks ago. Alas, the man was competent. Hell, he was impressive. An internationally recognised investigative reporter with contacts and reputation that aided in helping re-establish Catco’s tarnished reputation. He was an asset, one of the few the company still had. He was a slippery customer considering he had fooled Andrea Rojas into thinking him a harmless ‘yes man’ as he investigated her, leviathan and Lex but that was exactly what Catco needed now. If it wasn’t for his devilishly good looks, piercing eyes, chiselled jaw and the fact that he seemed to follow Kara around with a lovelorn expression; she may have respected the man. As it was, she barely tolerated him, and only because of the smile he seemed to bring to Kara when he spoke to her…and the quality of his work of course. Yes, his work.

Alex sat quietly, measuring Cat with her eyes. Alex was a patient huntress and she could almost see the internal war being fought in Cat’s head before she finally admitted defeat and asked, “And what of Mr Dey? Kara seems fond of him.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Yes fond is a good word. I think she considered him as a romantic interest for all of five minutes because she felt obligated to conform. He is all American good looks and they investigated this whole Lex/leviathan debacle on the same side. Regrettably, Kara seems to view him as an over earnest little brother. She actually compared him to Clark for heaven’s sake.”

Cat can’t help but snort. A sadistic joy rises in her chest at the thought of Mr Day fruitlessly pursuing Kara while she thinks of him as a wayward family member.

Cat sobers. “None of this proves Kara felt anything for me,” Cat deflects.

Alex glares, “It proves my sister was trying fruitlessly to fill a hole in her heart. To distract herself. I know unhealthy coping techniques Miss Grant. I spent the better part of a decade trying to fill a void in my heart and my life with meaningless, damaging relationships, with work and with alcohol. Unfortunately, Kara followed that family trend. Kara went from one doomed or damaging relationship to the next. Her career flourished as she threw herself recklessly into it and she began drinking.”

Cat’s eyes narrow and her eyebrows draw together. A disquiet rises in her gut.

“Kara is Kryptonian…drinking is a little redundant,” Cat states. She states it as a fact, but her tone is suddenly less sure.

Alex looks at Cat sadly as though her mistake is obvious, “You met us in Al’s Dive Bar during the Daxam invasion Cat. You know it’s an Alien bar.”

Cat nods, “Yes, a place for aliens to meet safely, a place to get cuisine and drinks from their homes, but Kara is a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. Nothing from Krypton survived and it wouldn’t affect her under the yellow sun anyway!”

Cat’s voice is desperate now, her logic is sound she is sure.

Alex looks pained, “Kara is very hard to hurt under the yellow sun, yes. But the reality is that she can be hurt, you have seen that. Her system’s invulnerability and healing factor can be temporarily overwhelmed and with the right alien drink...a highly toxic, radioactive, actually damaging enough to infiltrate her system and deadly to most species substances…yes she can get drunk for a time.”

“Why? Why would she indulge in what sounds like poison? Why would you let her?” Cat asked sadly.

Alex shrugs, “Why do humans drink? To forget, to escape for a little while, or to mute her feelings. Kara only discovered the Dive Bar after you had left National City. I think at first being able to have a drink that affected her with the rest of us was a fun experience. She could experience what everyone else did on a night out. In the beginning she was so careful to only drink in the bar, to alert J’onn if she was going to drink so he could cover if there was an emergency that required superhuman help. Then she began visiting the bar more often: once a week became twice or three times a week. She stopped telling J’onn or me if she was going to be unavailable for Supergirl duties. M’gann told me she was turning up at hours no human would be there. That she would appear in her Super suit and change in the bathroom to drink alongside some of the truly nocturnal aliens between three and five in the morning. She started taking bottles of alien liquor home too. At first that was just for game nights, then it was for game nights and sister nights. Soon it was for any night she had a hard day. Just one she said. You know what the last year has been like Cat. There have been more bad days than good. Where Kara used to go to this balcony when she was having trouble, now she went to a bottle. We tried to talk to her and she had cut down but none of us really have a moral high ground to stand on and lecture her. Her powers meant she burned it off quickly and her hangovers were rare and short so most people didn’t see the harm. I did. She has been trying to replace something that was lost when you disappeared three years ago, trying to cope.”

Cat feels her breaths coming quickly now and the unshed tears she has been fighting have traitorously escaped.

“It can’t be. I can’t have done this to her. She never said anything. I have been back for two weeks and she hasn’t said anything. I haven’t seen her as Supergirl at all. We have chatted in department meetings and she brought me a coffee while we chatted about my travels and to ask after Carter…she didn’t seem…”

Alex laughs sadly, “Have you ever known Kara to be selfish? To say exactly what she wants? Have you ever known my babbling, self-sacrificing sister to put herself first?! She thinks she is unworthy of you Cat. She thinks you are in the midst of re-establishing your media empire and re-bonding with Carter. Worst of all, she doesn’t know how long this all will last.”

Alex waves vaguely around herself.

“How long what will last?” Cat asks with a quirked brow.

Alex growls and throws her arms up in exasperation, “You Cat! How long you will last! You’re back now. She gets to see you every day right now but who is to say when you will pull plant and disappear again. Who knows when the notion to dive will reasserts itself. Once Catco is re-established Kara is afraid you will leave again. She is torn between being ecstatic you are back and terrified you are going to leave again. Every time she smiles or begins gushing about you being back, she catches herself and it’s like I can see this dark cloud appearing over her head. I can see the moment she hesitates, the moment when her walls go back up to defend her heart because if she accepts your back, if she lets herself feel everything she does for you again, it will likely destroy her if….when you leave again. She can’t survive that heartbreak again.”

Cat struggles to reframe her entire understanding of Kara, “I -I thought she just didn’t have time to speak with me anymore. I have only been back two weeks and she has a whole other life, friends, a career and Supergirl responsibilities to occupy her. I just assumed she had outgrown me, the need for our chats out here. She is a hero in her own right these days.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Three years you have been gone and still Kara wistfully comments that ‘Cat would know what to do’ or ‘I miss Cat, her advice would make this so much easier’ or some other sad little comment. Kara still misses you Cat, she still wants you, but she is afraid.”

Cat feels her heart pick up speed, butterflies beat in her stomach and her hands become clammy. She releases her death grip on her seat and drags her sweaty hands across her Alexander McQueen skirt.

Cat shakes her head as though she could flick away the revelations that Alex is forcing upon her, “No, no. It’s not possible. She can’t. She can’t feel that way for me. You’re delusional Alex and I do not appreciate being toyed with. I am sure Kara would not appreciate you coming here and making these..these baseless statements about how she feels.”

Alex clenches her teeth and sucks in a deep calming breath as she fights the urge to start screaming at Cat. Alex thanks Kelly in her head for all the work she has been doing with her on anger management and watching her girlfriend defuse numerous arguments by explaining transference and redirection.

“For fucks sake Cat, why is this so hard to believe? I am Kara’s sister. I know my sister. I have listened to her talk about you for over five years! I have watched her self-destruct and fight with herself over her feelings for you for almost four of those years. Why can’t you just believe that she may possibly have feelings for you?”

Cat loses all sense of composure and control, her hands slapping down on the glass table, “Because I am too old for her, because I am her boss and I never want her to feel obligated, to feel pressured by her creepy cougar of a boss. Because she deserves someone better, someone younger, someone worthy of her, not a bitter old woman, twice divorced, with two sons and a three-piece set of baggage labelled regrets, enemies and emotionally stunted! Kara deserves better than to be my midlife crisis, to be seen by the world as my younger piece on the side! O be seen as the assistant I corrupted and the woman who got where she is, not by hard work, but by sleeping with her boss. I can’t believe it because it means the last three years of pain and loneliness were for naught. I left National City, an Empire I built over thirty years and love like a third child for fear I would make a fool of myself by telling Kara I love her. I left to protect her from my selfish, inappropriate feelings. I left so she could be happy. I left to protect myself from having to be so close to what I desire with every atom of my existence but can never touch for fear I would destroy it like I destroy every other relationship in my life. I can’t believe she loves me because then I would have hope, hope that I would have a chance, a chance to be selfish and steal her away all to myself, to keep her from someone else, someone younger, someone better…someone who actually deserves her!”

Cat gasps for breath, tears race down her cheeks and her entire body seems to shake with released emotion.

Alex leans back in her seat, gripping the arms of her chair and her eyes wide in shock. That was not what Alex expected. Cat is always in control, always poised and always the master of her own narrative. The complete breakdown and Cat’s admission that she reciprocates Kara’s feelings, that she left for Kara’s own good, as twisted as Cat’s logic seems…is a gut punch of a revelation.

Cat forces her body to stop shaking, she marshals her voice enough that it doesn’t quiver as she harshly whispers, “Are you happy now Agent Danvers? Quite the accomplishment, breaking the Queen of all Media.”

Alex flinches at the tone before she stiffens her spine, “Breaking you wasn’t my intention Cat. Discovering that my sister’s feelings are not unrequited is a happy revelation and by product of this little meeting. My initial purpose for visiting and question stands though…what are your intentions towards my sister?”

Cat slumps, “I came back to National City because I couldn’t bear to be away from Kara any longer. The few visits I made here over the last three years were always the highlight of my year. Catco circling the drain was a convenient excuse to return home, to be close to Kara again. I didn’t think…I had no intention of pursuing anything other than friendship with her. I just needed to be here, to have her in my life. As much as it would have hurt to see her happy with someone else, I just wanted to be close to her.”

Alex reaches tentatively across the glass table to gently cup Cat’s shaking hand, “And now Cat? Now that you know how my sister feels and why she has been keeping you at arm’s length since your return. What are your intentions now?”

Alex squeezes Cat’s hand in gentle reassurance and when Cat Grant looks up into Alex Danvers’s eyes there is nothing but steely determination, the ruthless fiery passion that built a Media Empire and earned her the moniker of Queen of all Media.

Cat's smile is brittle but her word unwavering, “Now Alex? Now my intention is to fight for her.”

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I love to hear reader's thoughts on the story in the comments and to interact down there so drop a comment and some Kudos.


End file.
